Pudor
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Sayu observa a Light.


En realidad, Sayu Yagami jamás se ha sentido desplazada por su hermano mayor. Si alguien le preguntara si le tiene celos, probablemente exclamaría¿Y quién no? Es el muchacho más inteligente, guapo y talentoso de ésta ciudad! Tal vez hasta del mundo.

Luego se sonrojaría y, chillando, comenzaría a rememorar con ayuda de su madre¿Recuerdas cuando salió campeón de tenis a nivel nacional tres años seguidos¿Cuando salió primero de la clase, en un grupo de dos mil alumnos? ¿Cuando fue seleccionado como el hombre más deseado de la escuela a la que asistía¿La vez en la que el mismo gobernador le otorgó una medalla por uno de sus ensayos?

Sachiko Yagami es su segunda fan más auténtica. Las dos suspiran, abrazadas y embelesadas en la memoria de oro sólido que ha sido erigida en nombre de Yagami Light. Si Raito está presente, simplemente desvía la mirada y pide permiso para regresar a su alcoba a estudiar o a tener otra cita con alguna muchacha que Sayu sabe muy hermosa e inteligente, si cabe.

-Mi hermano merece tan sólo lo mejor. ¡Espero que no nos decepciones!-Le dirá cuando él ya lleve la mitad de la escalera y la mente ya en otra parte, para que a penas asome los ojos (que son tan agudos e inteligentes como deben de ser los de un ángel) por encima de su hombro izquierdo y le sonría como sólo puede hacerlo con Sayu: Con una ternura que no espera nada a cambio. No es la veneración que profesa a su madre, pero tiene lo suyo: El reconocimiento de que ella es su hermana y ha permanecido con él más tiempo que cualquier otra persona cercana a su línea de edad.

Luego de que se vaya, la madre de Sayu va a sonreír hacia dentro y se irá a la sala de estar, más precisamente a buscar su porcelana fina que sólo saca para ocasiones especiales, y se dedicará a pulirla pensativamente, relajada, sumida todavía en el mar de dulces recuerdos, que no se convertirán en un río tibio a media tarde hasta que la cena esté lista y deba llamar a su familia para servirla.

Por otro lado, la pequeña Sayu, se quedará jugando con los botones del televisor, sin ver realmente las imágenes frente a sí . Pensando en qué hará él, allá arriba, totalmente solo en su alcoba todo el día. ¿En verdad siempre estudia? ¿No piensa en nada más? Se arrebuja sobre un suéter que acaba de quitarse, se muerde el labio inferior y al apartar la mirada de un comercial de jabón líquido, tropieza con una fotografía sobre el equipo de audio: Light a los siete años, premiado por un análisis de mercadotecnia, que resultó tener mejor nivel que el de toda una docena de graduados universitarios.

Y entonces, Sayu se siente culpable. Tonta, en realidad. Por supuesto que sí. Por eso es un genio. Aunque hay más inquietudes suspendidas en el cielo raso de su materia gris, se obliga a dar esa cuestión por zanjada y clava su atención en los últimos gritos de la moda. Durante un par de horas más, oscilará entre hacer la tarea con pereza y comparar sus muslos con los de las idols que desfilan, cantan y bailan, rodeadas de luz y música.

Hubo un tiempo -rememora mientras ayuda a su madre a preparar la mesa, disponiendo el mantel, los platos, cubiertos...-en el que su hermano mayor no era así de distante. Parece haber sido hace siglos, pero cuando logra sacar cálculos, Sayu casi deja caer el guisado. Sólo seis años.

Fue a los once cuando tuvo eso. Encerrarse, alejarse de la luz del sol y luego salir con pasivos ataques de hiperactividad, haciendo más de una docena de amigos, de los cuales no conservaba ninguno por más de un par de años. Sayu cree que aunque venían a su casa a dormir a veces, todo a partir de allí era una suerte de pantalla. De más niña, ella le temía. Lo observaba cuando veían televisión juntos. Sus ojos se sumergían en la pantalla, sus oídos absorbían la información y pronto sus pupilas se volvían más y más pequeñas.

-Te quiero, hermano.-Le decía Sayu, agarrándole la mano durante los comerciales. Y Yagami Light mantenía los hombros tensos, la vista perdida, por más que devolviera su agarre mecánicamente. También están esos horrendos recuerdos que tienen como ícono la vida policial de Soichiro Yagami, el padre de ambos. La vez en que le dispararon y estuvo a punto de morir. Otra ocasión en la que detonaron una bomba en la estación de policías. Soichiro se había salvado por haber efectuado un arresto al otro lado de la ciudad.

Light jamás lloraba de niño. Pero sudaba mucho y el aroma de su adrenalina era muy fuerte. Tanto que a Sayu le dolía la nariz. Era tal la vergüenza que sentía por no poder aliviar sus miedos e inseguridades, el odio hacia el mundo exterior que se negaba a presentarse utúpico, que jamás le dijo de eso.


End file.
